West-Romeinse Rijk
Het West-Romeinse Rijk (in het Latijn Imperium Romanum Pars Occidentalis) ontstond in 285, het jaar van de administratieve verdeling van het Romeinse Rijk in een oost en westdeel. Rome was vanaf die tijd niet meer de hoofdstad. De hoofdstad van het westelijke rijk was achtereenvolgens Milaan (286-402) en Ravenna (402-476). Terwijl het oosten tot 1453 een keizerrijk zou blijven, werd de laatste West-Romeinse keizer al in 476 afgezet, ook al zou zijn Oost-Romeinse collega in naam zijn functie overnemen. Oorsprong Het oorspronkelijke Romeinse Rijk werd wegens de toenemende problemen in bestuur, economie en grensbewaking in 285 onder keizer Diocletianus verdeeld in een West- en Oost-Romeins Rijk (later ook bekend als Byzantijnse Rijk). De grens werd getrokken tussen het Latijn sprekende Italië en Westen en het welvarender Grieks sprekende Oosten. thumb|center|550px|Het [[Romeinse Rijk in 406. Dit was de situatie aan de vooravond van de invallen der Germanen. Binnen 70 jaar zou het West-Romeinse Rijk als politieke eenheid verdwenen zijn.]] Tot begin 5e eeuw bleef het westelijke rijk min of meer intact. Verschillende keren werden de twee 'Romeinse Rijken' nog verenigd onder een enkele keizer, na de nodige burgeroorlogen tussen de troonpretendenten. Met name onder Constantijn, die Constantinopel stichtte dat de hoofdstad van het oostelijke deel werd, en Julianus Apostata herkreeg het herenigde rijk iets van zijn vroegere glans terug. Maar de verschillen in cultuur en economie tussen de twee werden niettemin steeds groter. De belangrijkste oorzaken waren de geringere bevolking, kleinere economie en handel en de nog jonge steden zonder gerijpte bestuurlijke traditie in het Westen buiten Italië. Het dichtbevolkte Oosten kon al op een stedelijke traditie van vele eeuwen bouwen, met het bijbehorende betere bestuur dat ook meer belasting kon opbrengen om een efficiënt leger op de been te houden. Theodosius was de laatste keizer die kortstondig over een verenigd keizerrijk regeerde. Na zijn dood in 395 ging het snel bergafwaarts met het westelijke deel. Desintegratie thumb|400px|Routes van de Germaanse invasies tijdens de Grote Volksverhuizing Tussen 300 en 400 werden er al noodgedwongen grote aantallen Germanen onder de noemer van foederati (=bondgenoten), in de grensstreken toegelaten. In 355 werd aan de Franken al vestiging in delen van zuidelijk Nederland en Vlaanderen toegestaan op voorwaarde dat zij mee zouden helpen de grens te verdedigen, wat ze voor een deel ook deden. Geleidelijk aan werd de invloed van de Romeinse 'bondgenoten' in het leger groter. Naast het leveren van steeds meer Germaanse troepen aan het Romeinse leger waren ook steeds meer officieren van 'barbaarse' afkomst. Bij de ´foederatie´ verdragen mochten de Germanen dikwijls onder hun eigen koningen dienen. Na een paar generaties bestond het Romeinse leger voor een groot deel uit Germanen en was de legertop zelfs grotendeels Germaans. Aangezien al sinds de hervormingen van Marius het leger en de legeraanvoerders de werkelijke macht in het Romeinse rijk hadden (de keizers waren bijna altijd Romeinse generaals die een geslaagde greep naar de troon deden) verschoof de macht de facto naar de germaanse generaals. De ware macht was in handen van de Germaanse legerleiding en de keizers, die elkaar steeds sneller opvolgden, werden al snel -terecht- gezien als niet meer dan een stroman. Een van de belangrijkere oorzaken dat de 'barbaren' zo gemakkelijk de grens konden oversteken was dat de grenstroepen vaak betrokken werden in de onderlinge oorlogen van de keizerlijke troonpretendenten. Binnen het rijk werd dikwijls meer strijd geleverd tussen Romeinse legers onderling dan aan de grenzen met binnenvallende legers. Zo werden eind 406 de keizerlijke grenstroepen, inmiddels overwegend Germaans van samenstelling, grotendeels van de Rijn teruggetrokken door de magister militum Stilicho om ingezet te worden voor de strijd tegen binnenvallende Germanen en een nieuw opgestane concurrent van de zittende keizer. In 407 werd het leger ook definitief teruggehaald uit Britannia om Gallië en Italië te verdedigen tegen weer andere binnenvallers en binnenlandse usurpators. Hiermee werd het Vandalen, Suevi, Bourgondiërs en Alanen erg gemakkelijk gemaakt Gallia binnen te dringen. Ook hun werd een 'bondgenootschap' aangeboden, maar ze begonnen zich al snel vrij onafhankelijk op te stellen. Ze stichten op Romeins grondgebied hun eigen koninkrijkjes waar de Romeinse overheid niks meer in te brengen had. Het gebied waar de Romeinse keizer nog wat te zeggen had slonk ieder jaar meer totdat op een gegeven moment alleen Italië nog over was maar hier stopte dit aftakelingsproces nog lang niet. In 410 bestormden Alarik en zijn Visigothen Rome en plunderde de stad. Honger en wanhoop in Rome waren het gevolg en een schok voer door de Romeinse wereld. Rond 450 kwam er een nog grotere dreiging, die van het Hunnenrijk van Attila. Deze trachtte eerst in het oostelijke rijk voet aan de grond te krijgen, maar drong uiteindelijk Gallia binnen, vergezeld van een aantal van zijn Germaanse bondgenoten. De Romeinen wisten -met hun Germaanse bondgenoten- het gevaar op het nippertje te keren (451), maar al snel verzonk de het keizerlijk gezag in een politieke crisis die niet meer te stuiten was. Uiteindelijk ging vrijwel het gehele rijk in Germaanse handen over: *Hispania aan de Visigoten (ook wel West-Goten genoemd) *Gallia aan de Franken en Bourgondiërs *Africa aan de Vandalen *Britannia werd inmiddels bezet door Angelen, Friezen, Juten en Saksen uit Noord-Duitsland en Denemarken. *Italië werd ten slotte bezet door de Ostrogoten (ook wel Oost-Goten genoemd). Aanvankelijk beschouwden de leiders van de Germaanse invallers zich als 'gouverneurs' van de keizer en 'verdedigers' van de Romeinse bewoners in hun gebieden die formeel onder de West-Romeinse keizer en de Oost-Romeinse keizer van Constantinopel stonden. In de praktijk waren het onafhankelijke koninkrijken die het begin markeerden van de latere West-Europese staten. In 476 verdween ook de titel van West-Romeinse keizer toen de Germaanse legerleider Odoaker de laatste West-Romeinse keizer Romulus Augustus in Ravenna afzette. Odoaker had de optie om weer een nieuwe marionet als 'keizer' te installeren of zich rechtstreeks 'onder het bewind' van de nog altijd machtige Oost-Romeinse keizer Zeno van Byzantium te plaatsen. Keizer Zeno liet aan Odoaker de keus. Deze koos voor het laatste en stuurde de keizerlijke insignes en attributen naar Constantinopel terug en noemde zichzelf voortaan koning van de Oost-Goten en Italië terwijl hij voor de Oost-Romeinen hun 'gouverneur' en 'plaatselijke bevelhebber' was. In het gebied rond Lutetia (tegenwoordig bekend als Parijs) hield een 'Romeinse generaal' (Syagrius) het nog wat langer uit. Pas in 486 besloten de Franken -na 130 jaar bondgenootschap- onder koning Clovis dat het nu wel welletjes was en veroverden het laatste stukje Romeinse rijk in West-Europa in het Île-de-France. thumb|center|700px|Het [[Romeinse Rijk in 476. Terwijl het Oost-Romeinse Rijk tamelijk ongeschonden de volksverhuizing is doorgekomen is het West-Romeinse Rijk praktisch verdwenen. Alleen in Dalmatia weet het Rijk zich nog tot 480 staande te houden, waarna dit eveneens bezet word door de 'barbaren'. Het voormalige grondgebied werd ingenomen door Germaanse stammen, die in theorie wel de Oost-Romeinse keizer erkennen als opperheer, maar in de praktijk hun eigen gang gaan.]] Voortzetting van Romeinse instellingen en cultuur De bezetting van het vroegere West-Romeinse Rijk betekende geen absolute breuk met het verleden. Wellicht merkte de bevolking, als ze niet in de buurt van of in een stad woonde die de belangstelling van op buit beluste 'barbaren' opwekte of in afgelegen streken woonde zonder rijke villa's, wel helemaal niets van een 'Val van het Romeinse Rijk'. De nieuwe machthebbers namen veel Romeinse instellingen gewoon over, omdat de Germaanse veroveraars in aantal maar een kleine bovenlaag vormden over de grote meerderheid van de autochtone Romeinse of geromaniseerde onderdanen. Dit blijkt ook uit het feit dat de Germaanse veroveraars uiteindelijk de Latijnse taal van hun onderdanen overnamen. Dat proces heeft overigens bijzonder lang geduurd. De Franken spraken onder Karel de Grote (ca. 800) nog steeds Frankisch. Tegenwoordig worden op het voormalig grondgebied van het West-Romeinse rijk grotendeels nog steeds Romaanse talen gesproken. Uitzonderingen zijn Groot-Brittannië, zuidelijk Nederland, Vlaanderen, Luxemburg, delen van Elzas-Lotharingen, een stukje Duitsland (Baden) en delen van Zwitserland en Oostenrijk. De Germanen maakten van de al bestaande bestuursstructuren gebruik om zoveel mogelijk controle over de opbrengsten van hun nieuwe gebieden te krijgen. Het belangrijkste element dat overgenomen werd door de nieuwe Germaanse koninkrijken was het christelijke geloof en het bijbehorende kerkelijke instituut. De meeste stammen waren al tot het christendom overgegaan in de eeuw voordat ze het rijk binnenvielen. Dat was het gevolg van de missioneringsdrang van zendelingen die naar de 'barbaarse' gebieden van Europa waren getrokken. De bekendste was Wulfilas die voor de Goten de Bijbel in het Gotisch vertaalde. Aanvankelijk waren -met uitzondering van de heidense Franken- de nieuwe heersers Ariaanse christenen, maar geleidelijk bekeerden ze zich allemaal tot het katholicisme. Het laatst de Visigoten in de 6e eeuw (589). De katholieke kerk had intussen bijna alle charitatieve instellingen, cultuur, onderwijs en bestuursvormen overgenomen van het vroegere Romeinse Rijk toen het wereldlijke bestuur daarvan steeds meer in verval raakte; dit verval ging gewoon door onder de nieuwe machthebbers. De conclusie kan dan ook getrokken worden dat ondanks het verdwijnen van de militaire en politieke macht van de Romeinen, tradities als hun Grieks-Romeinse cultuur, christelijke religie, bestuursstructuur en wetten grotendeels werden voortgezet in West-Europa en samen met Germaanse cultuurelementen de basis vormden van de huidige Westerse beschaving. Het hernieuwde 'West-Romeinse Rijk' Soms wordt er wel eens beweerd dat, technisch gezien, het grondgebied van het Westen vanaf 476 formeel onder de Oost-Romeinse keizers viel. Odoaker had immers de keizer in Constantinopel erkend als 'zijn opperheer' en ook de andere Germaanse koningen erkenden deze als de enig wettige keizer boven hen. Waarschijnlijk was deze welhaast universele erkenning van de Oost-Romeinse keizer als opperste heerser ingegeven doordat hij in het verre Constantinopel toch geen werkelijke invloed kon uitoefenen op het handelen van de nieuwe Germaanse koninkrijken in het westen. Maar het gaf wel een legitiem tintje aan de positie van de Germaanse koningen wat in die tijd vooral symbolische waarde had. In 800 kwam een einde aan dit 'herenigde Romeinse Rijk', toen Karel de Grote na een 'onderbreking' van 324 jaar door de paus tot nieuwe 'keizer van het West-Romeinse Rijk' gekroond werd. Door Constantinopel met tegenzin erkend, werd het West-Romeinse Rijk theoretisch weer 'voortgezet' als het middeleeuwse Heilige Roomse Rijk. Verdere geschiedenis van het Oost-Romeinse Rijk Overigens bleef het Oost-Romeinse Rijk gewoon voortbestaan als een van de belangrijkste politieke en militaire machten van de Europese Middeleeuwen in de vorm van het Byzantijnse Rijk tot 1453. Vanaf ongeveer de 7e eeuw was van de oorspronkelijk Romeinse oorsprong niet veel meer over en was de cultuur helemaal Grieks. Het rijk beleefde naast tijden van neergang nog verscheidene periodes van grote bloei en drukte een groot stempel op de cultuur van Oost-Europa en het latere Rusland. Veel instellingen van dit rijk werden overgenomen door de van oorsprong nomadische Arabieren die vanaf de 7e eeuw het Byzantijnse Midden-Oosten en Noord-Afrika veroverden en het eerste Islamitische Arabische Rijk vormden. Dit was om dezelfde redenen als waarom de Germanen de gebruiken van het West-Romeinse Rijk overnamen. Links Zie voor een lijst van West-Romeinse keizers: Keizers van Rome Categorie:Romeinse Rijk Categorie:Heilige Roomse Rijk Rome-W Rome-W Rome-W Rome-W